<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paciencia by FreckledSkittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499727">Paciencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles'>FreckledSkittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADA Carisi, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, aka mike fucks rafael in the kitchen and sonny is attracted to it, can ghosts fuck, dont worry about it, fun fact it can be done at the same time, i mean kinda, i mean unless theres ghost fucking, should i tag that for smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny's first case is a success, which means he is in need of a reward. Lucky for him, Rafael and Mike have just the plan for that.</p><p>Also known as "I Got Bored During Quarantine And Wanted To Treat The Boys™"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paciencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The doc name I have for this fic is "why are you writing smut you have so many fics to write can you not" because I wanted to write smut out of nowhere and have too many docs to work on<br/>I have no reason or explanation for this except I love Mike Dodds and he deserves a lot of good things</p><p>Also my favorite line in this by far is Rafael shutting down Mike's attempts at being a lawyer—I mean three lawyers in a threesome??? there's a market for that I bet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Guilty on all counts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike lets out a long sigh when he gets the text from Rafael. Finally, their boyfriend will see what his hard work has become. Sonny worked himself into a half-crazed frenzy over his first trial as an Assistant District Attorney, going so far as to sleep in his office one night and write his resignation letter on another. Mike and Rafael saw how great he was, and just as he did for them, they would have to carry the burden of seeing it for him until he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad. I’ll text him now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be offended if he doesn’t get back to you immediately. He’s throwing up in the bathroom again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike frowns at that; he would have gone to support his boyfriend, right alongside Rafael, who had found some time between his classes and canceled them on the last day of the trial in the hopes of being there for sentencing. But being a Lieutenant at Homicide could be much busier than at SVU. He might have to take up Liv’s offer of contacting the former squad leaders in search of advice on how to manage it properly. Maybe arrange a luncheon for Van Buren and Cragen to get to know him and have time set aside for any advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another text from Rafael. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Update: his breath stinks and he tastes bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike chuckles. There’s only one way he would know that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve had worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rude. I won’t reveal my plan with that attitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Plan? They were going to make Sonny dinner and pamper him endlessly, regardless of the outcome of the trial, even if their wine option changed from white to red with the victory. What else was there to add? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t get what you mean. Call me when you have a moment?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought Homicide is the reason why we’re the City That Never Sleeps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Objection, relevance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no, please don’t. I love you but we don’t need THREE lawyers in our house.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A moment passes before the next text: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll call you when I’m on my way back to class. Love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mike smiles, giddy with affection when he taps the blue arrow and sends the message, complete with two yellow hearts, one for each of his boys. He takes note of the phone call and returns to work.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed this is my kitchen,” Sonny laughs as he tries, and fails once again, to get past Rafael and step in the kitchen. His boyfriends promised him a celebration of his first win at trial—because of course they did—scheduled on a weekend when they could have the time to spend together with minimal interruptions, but Sonny was starting to regret agreeing to it. He hadn’t been allowed in the kitchen since he was handed a glass of his favorite red wine and nudged to his spot on their couch. He could live with the promise of a surprise, but Rafael was physically pushing him out and Mike was only laughing in response. Sonny tries to stop his own amusement from being heard and pushes against the insistent hands. “C’mon! Let me in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rules are rules,” Rafael chides, pinching his side for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, how about we follow them and let me in my domain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bedroom’s behind you,” Mike teases. Rafael laughs. Sonny pouts as he is guided down to sit on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t give me a hint at least? Just one clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafae glances over his shoulder at Mike, who had been standing by the cutting board and chopping something without a break in concentration. He glances up, as brief as it is, when Rafael speaks. “What do you say, Michael? Can we spare a hint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike thinks on it and shrugs. “Only if it’s vague. This is supposed to be a big surprise for him and it won’t be good if he knows every detail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael scoffs. “I won’t give him every detail. Just enough of one to satisfy him.” He leans forward and pitches his knee right between Sonny’s legs. An excited thrill runs up his spine. “What say you, Dominick? Think you can handle one detail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny nods, all jerky movements and enthralled tension, and he keeps perfect eye contact with Rafael as he leans forward. His lips are right there in front of him, only a breath away, and if he could just get one kiss, maybe this will be worth the wait. But Rafael’s mouth is speaking, wrapped around words and spinning them for him. If the sound of his voice wasn’t so soothing, maybe he could get lost in thoughts of kissing him breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if,” Rafael breathes out, “I told you Mike and I had something to show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound Sonny can make that represents his frustration is an airy huff. “Something to show me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Rafael moves closer. His fingers linger right over Sonny’s thighs, taunting him by keeping their distance. “A show. It’s airing in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny makes a move to close the distance between them but is halted when Rafael stands up, hands back to his sides and leg away from his suddenly aching crotch. He makes a show of pouting to show off his disapproval, maybe guilt him into sharing more than that. “Raf. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael chuckles, the exhales tickling his lips and skin, and he grabs his chin to raise his head and kiss him. It doesn’t last long, laden with chastity despite its length, but Sonny relishes it and locks the memory—the sensation—away for later. Rafael walks away, and Sonny shuts his eyes, immediately returning to the moment and experiencing the familiar pair of lips in his memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you plea it out?” Mike asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about using lawyer lingo?” Rafael chides softly. The tail end of his voice is muffled, probably from stuffing it into a thick shoulder or firm neck. “Two lawyers is enough. Three is a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike chuckles, his voice growing distant as he likely turns to Rafael. “I’m a bit jealous. I thought you and I were the performers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Paciencia, oso,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have time for both of you.” They share what sounds like a kiss, this one much longer than the one he had shared with Sonny, and much more intimate if the sounds are anything to judge. Rafael’s hands are probably drifting to Mike’s ass by now and thoroughly massaging both cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny doesn’t mind—or, rather, he wouldn’t, if he was focused on it. He’s more distracted with how far they’ve come. Hearing Rafael assure Mike is cathartic, in a way, a callback to a time when they were scared a three-way love affair wouldn’t work out. Now, four years later, they laugh at how concerned they had been, how blind they had been to the benefits that came with having two partners. Double the support, double the love, and double the experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, apparently, double the chances of a free show occurring in one’s own kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Sonny doesn’t think he heard it correctly. He watches the episode of the latest comedy show he was obsessed with that was put on their TV just for him. He answers texts from his family with their thorough celebrations, including the ones from Lucia Barba and William Dodds. He stretches out on the couch for a moment and sips his wine and just enjoys himself. All the work he put into his law degree and passing the bar has finally paid off. He feels useful, he feels needed, in his new job at Hogan Place and he couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professionally, that is. There is something very exciting happening in the kitchen right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny waits for a good stopping point in the show and stands from the sofa. He’ll have to move to get a better view of the kitchen, thanks to the dividing wall between the two areas of the apartment, but he can still hear everything that’s happening. There hasn’t been a lot of talking, probably because their mouths are busy making other sounds. He takes a deep breath before he peers his head around the wall and finally sees what’s happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael is sitting on the island counter, mouth parted ever so slightly and panting, pants hanging from one foot while his shirt dangles from his shoulders. Mike is knelt between his legs, the source of the noises Rafael is producing, because his tongue is making quick work of lathering his dick in spit and cum. He pulls across the head a few times, lips bruised from the motion and tongue flicking across it. Beads of white dribble onto his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny is glad he left his wine glass behind, because there’s no way he would have kept a grip on it without dropping it. Rafael’s back is bent as he leans back, propped up by his hands, hips pulled forward while Mike makes a mess of him. No wonder there hadn’t been any talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael, perhaps sensing the ogling, looks over and chuckles when Sonny looks away. They’ve seen each other naked so many times, there’s no way they’re immune to it. But there’s something almost scandalous with how Sonny caught them. He knows this has to be his surprise: the show is Mike and Rafael wrecking each other and then, hopefully, sharing some for him. The hardness that had wilted after Rafael left him returns with vigor, and Sonny’s cock swells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike,” Rafael breathes out, patting his head. Mike pulls back with one last suction over his dick. He glances over and smiles when he sees Sonny. “Our audience is here. We should get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Mike grins and stands up straight. Sonny looks up just in time to catch his dick, free between his legs and hanging. Did he even wear pants? He certainly couldn’t remember seeing anything past the apron he had been wearing but had now discarded. Sonny can ponder on the logistics later; Rafael is scooting his ass forward and Mike is pulling a pink plug from his entrance. Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sonny gasps. Rafael laughs and tosses his head back. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Rafael purrs. He gives him a wink and shimmies his hips when Mike positions the head of his dick at his entrance, condom on and cock slick with lube. “We have a show to put on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike pushes into Rafael in a single swoop, hips sliding forward as he plunges into him. Rafael nearly falls on his back but manages to keep himself up with trembling arms. Sonny can only watch as his boyfriends adjust to each other, communicating in silent touches and eye contact he can’t help but admire. Mike and Rafael were beautiful in their own ways and on their own, but to watch them together is like watching a painter craft a masterpiece. There’s no way it can truly exist in the world, but it does, and the fact that he has a front-row view is equally thrilling and mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike spares Sonny a glance, and a wave of heat floods through his gut and pools in his cock. Out of the three of them, Mike was the gentle lover, all sensual movements and easy sways of his hips. But when he was built up, there was a deep hunger released from him that resembled the ravenous appetite of a bear waking from hibernation. Sonny can only imagine Rafael teasing him with pictures through the workday or running light touches over his sides. Probably the pad of his finger and nothing else, starting from the center of his hip to the underside of his arm. Just enough to quench the smallest urges, but not enough to feed the entire beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael lets out a loud cry, wet and sudden, when Mike’s pace begins, fast and puncturing and shaking through him. Sonny leans against the entryway to brace himself at how loud Rafael is, how much euphoria is wracking through his body. The slightest bit of envy wrangles its way to his gut, but he shoos it away when Mike grunts and leans over Rafael, practically sprawling him across the kitchen counter. This is Sonny’s territory—it’s his kitchen—and his partners are fucking each other in it. A trifecta of his three favorite things. It’s as much for him as it is for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael reaches up and yanks Mike down by the back of his neck. Even from a few feet away, Sonny can see the desire flow from Mike’s gaze. “There we go,” he breathes out, the corners of his lips twitching up. “Just what I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike stifles his groan into his shoulder. His left hand goes to propping Rafael up at the small of his back, causing him to arch and curve into his grip from the contact applied to one of his most sensitive spots, while the other clutches around Rafael’s hip and digs in. Mike was always grabby during sex, even more than their lover, who was more prone to koala-like grabbing and clinging when no one was looking. But whereas Rafael’s was a sign of his deep affection for his boyfriends and his dedication to showing a softer side to his ironclad exterior, Mike’s was a need similar to Sonny’s need for praise. Sonny needed words to know he was doing good; Mike needed contact to confirm it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael glances over at Sonny while Mike hides his face into his shoulder and winks at him. Sonny swallows and shifts his legs so that the tent in his pants—the very painful one, if he may add—isn’t as obvious. Any other partner who wasn’t as observant, or who wasn’t as forward, might not address it directly. “Why’re you hiding it?” Rafael asks in a pant, causing Mike to look up as well. “You’ll have your turn. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not,” Sonny huffs. He reaches down to try and fix the pressure pushing against his zipper. Rafael and Mike shoot him nearly identical smirks at that. “If you want me to last until you finish, I need to accommodate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Mike muses. He kisses right under Rafael’s jaw, dragging out a low moan when he pushes further against the bone. “You’re good for now on it, aren’t you? Using big words like ‘accommodate.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny scoffs. “If that’s a big word for you, you should expand your vocabulary.” He steals a glance at Rafael, as difficult as it is with the rocking motion running through him and the half-lidded eyes fixated on him. “Is that what it was like living with me as a cop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike pouts at that; Rafael chuckles and hooks his ankles behind Mike’s back, pushing him in further. Sonny watches the muscles of his thighs clench, and Mike’s hips stutter. The tight heat of Rafael’s hole surrounding his dick is nearly impossible to imagine without the stimulus to match, but watching Mike’s reaction to it makes up for the difference. His expression flashes through shock at the pressure, followed by the lust that powers his hips sharper inside and the sounds that get caught in the middle of his throat. Rafael has an uncanny ability to make both Sonny and Mike weak in the knees for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny knows the exact second the shake of Rafael’s hips and the tremble in Mike’s thighs means they’re both getting close to climaxing. Mike steadies himself and adjusts his stance so he can move further, his hands ghosting down to Rafael’s knees and hiking them up. Rafael’s cries mix in with Mike’s panting and the grunting Sonny makes involuntarily while he reaches inside his pants and closes around the base of his dick. There is absolutely no way they’re going to last another minute, and the fact that he has no idea what they have planned next spurs him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you wanna cum?” Sonny asks. His hold around his base tightens when Rafael rolls his hips up, simultaneously grinding on Mike and reacting to his words. “Do you wish I was there to make a mess of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Rafael whines through gritted teeth, “don’t tempt me. I like the plan I have for you.” Mike burrows deep into Rafael’s neck, cutting off what else he wanted to say, and Sonny bites on his fist to suppress a loud groan. He wants to wrap his lips around Rafael’s dick, leaking and straining between his stomach and Mike’s; he wants to feel Mike’s hands roam all over his body, dragging red lines up and down his skin. Patience, he tells himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>paciencia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike comes first, holding his position and crying out with the release. His shoulders rise and his back tenses, a slab of marble that Rafael digs into with a strangled yell. Sonny locks the memory of Rafael, come-splattered and panting, and Mike in his mind for later, even if he risks ending the plans. If it weren’t for his hand clutching his cock and holding himself back, he might not have lasted, but it might have been worth it if he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael sighs when Mike pulls out and kisses him, sweet and kind, caressing his chin with a touch uncharacteristic to his previous pace. The sigh turns into a laugh when Mike trails down his mouth to his chin and nibbles down his jaw. Sonny huffs when Rafael, smirk sly and still panting, winks at him. “Did you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, my partners fucking each other while I watched?” Sonny scoffs. He straightens up—thankful for the preemptive lean against the entryway for support—and crosses his arms. Both pairs of eyes travel from his face to his dick. “You tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike swallows, his pupils expanding; Rafael makes a show out of licking his lips and grinning with expectation. “I dunno, I can be a little more convinced,” Rafael hums, one hand sneaking up Mike’s back to tangle in dark brown tresses and run the strands through his fingers. “What say you, Michael?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike, a bit preoccupied between staring at Sonny and curling into Rafael’s hand, jolts when the hand in his hair pats the top of his head. “I could use a bit of convincing,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny rolls his eyes. “I think that confession was coerced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike shoots a glance at Rafael. “Are you gonna give the lawyer a hard time for saying a cop thing, or are you just gonna ride my ass for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael kisses his cheek to stifle his amusement, nudging Mike back so he can slide off the counter. Sonny follows the bob of his limp cock as he hops down and pulls his pants back up. Almost instantly, the shift in his composure from a noisy submissive to confident dom ripples through him. Sonny is tempted to drop his pants right there and beg for some type of contact until his throat is sore. Instead, Rafael steps over to him and grabs his chin. “You did wonderful in court today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny shrugs and looks away. The case was tough, part of it something that wasn’t entirely foreign from the years he had spent sitting behind Rafael, and of course it would be a different situation when he was the one prosecuting. But he did what any other ADA would do in his place. There was hardly anything special about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Rafael holds his face with both hands now, his brow furrowing, “don’t do that. You’re a good prosecutor. Don’t sell yourself short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny chuckles quietly and kisses the tip of his nose. Of course Rafael could see what he’s thinking as easily as Mike or even Sonny could read them. “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie,” Mike says, appearing beside Sonny and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You always downplay your accomplishments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were fantastic,” Rafael reiterates. “And you’ll only get better with the next one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny bows his head to hide the shy smile stretching across his face. He still has days where he is blown away with how lucky he got to have such supportive partners that love him no matter what. Although he’s not too surprised when he would say the same to them, especially to Mike, who is just as hard to convince of his accomplishments. (Rafael only encourages it—he loves to preen under attention.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should show him,” Mike suggests. Rafael hums when he continues. “He’s had a long week.” Sonny groans under his breath when Mike squeezes his hips. “He can use a de-stressor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sonny breathes out, turning into Mike when he ducks his head and sucks lightly at the pulse point on his neck. “Yes. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael takes Sonny’s hand and tugs, leading him from the kitchen to the living room; Mike trails after them, distracting Sonny with quick kisses up and down his neck and pressing against his chest. The TV is still playing whatever show Sonny had left it on—he can’t remember its name, let alone who was on it—and Rafael lets it run, pulling on Sonny’s arm gently until he’s close enough to sit down. Rafael props his legs up and sits beside him while Mike makes room between his legs. Sonny hadn’t zipped down completely, just enough to wrap his hand around himself, but Mike removes his pants with a flourish and helps scoot his hips down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny huffs out a loud breath and throws his head back against the couch. “Yes.” He lurches nearly upright when Mike noses his cock and inches his boxers off slowly. When Sonny’s dick pops up, finally free and completely unrestrained, Rafael fingers the tip gently. Sonny sees white and curls his legs at the sensation, letting loose a strangled moan when Mike dips his head down and kisses his perineum, right at the base of his scrotum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me this, Dominick,” Rafael muses, hovering over his face, mere inches from his lips, “have you ever had your ass eaten out and your dick sucked at the same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny gasps when Mike’s tongue pierces his asshole, suddenly and swiftly. His hands scramble across the cushions beneath him for something to hold onto; Mike takes one hand by the wrist and guides his fingers to his hair. Sonny bucks his hips instantly against his mouth. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael laughs and mouths along the shell of his ear, down the curve of his jaw, the meat of his neck. If Sonny didn’t know any better, he would say he’s practicing for the deepthroating that’s definitely about to take place. Rafael enjoys taking his dick as deep into his throat as he can. At the same time Rafael nips his teeth against his skin, Mike pulls out of his entrance and laps at the outer edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God. Christ.” Sonny shuts his eyes and opens them up just as quickly. There was no way he was going to miss a moment of this, especially when Mike looks up at him, perfectly framed by his legs, and Rafael slides his tongue down the center of his muscles. His spit shines from the lights, sliding between his pecs and through his abs. When Rafael gets to his dick, Sonny clenches his toes to withhold the eager thrust he’s tempted to give. “Yes. C’mon.” Rafael gives the head a stray lick; Mike moves back against his ass and drags his tongue from his ass to his balls. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t answered my question,” Rafael points out. His voice is low and dark, a grumble laden with a coy plea to just try and reply, a tone trimmed with lust tempted to forgo it altogether and get to deepthroating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike chuckles at the snarky remark; Sonny knocks his knees together, briefly, for it. Mike just winks and sucks at his entrance as Rafael stretches out on his stomach and props himself up by his elbows. “Have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny knows he has—a week before Rafael’s birthday, he requested they try it, just to see if it worked. Mike had Rafael squirming in his throat while Sonny lapped and licked and sucked Rafael’s ass until he was coming down Mike’s throat. With the right position, and the proper planning, it was possible. They were all aware that any one of them could have a brilliant blowjob and equally fantastic rimming at the same time. And after Mike had suggested it again after New Year’s and experienced it for himself, Sonny had decided it was his turn and they talked it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In lieu of a response, Rafael grabs his dick by the base and takes in the head. He always starts off small to properly tease them, wrapping his tongue around the tip and making soft hums with each suckle around him. He waits to move, usually relying on visual cues but sometimes switching it up with auditory ones, always sucking his cheeks in and moving down when his breath lets out and his toes unfurl. He wonders if Mike is helping him out, making eye contact and winking every time he pulls his tongue out, looking at his scrotum when he goes back in. Sonny would know, because they did it to Rafael, and Sonny did it with Rafael to Mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael pulls back for a breath right when Mike breaks through his ass again and sucks hard. Sonny yells and thrusts up and against Mike’s mouth, digging his elbows into the sofa in the hopes of chasing after it and getting more contact. Mike presses further, his tongue nimble through him and prodding his walls. Even when he’s coming up for air, he makes sure to point his tongue out, scrape it against him, and drag it back up to his scrotum. Just in time for Rafael to swallow him halfway down and gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny, hands trembling and parted lips desperately dragging in air, grabs Rafael by the back of his head and toys with his hair. Some of the strands break free from the style Rafael had shaped it into and mesh into a standing position. “Fuck. I’m close, I’m so fucking close—” Mike returns quickly, humming when he enters his hole again and prods his tongue. Sonny’s breath hitches and breaks into a high whine. “Yes. Fuck yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Mike pushing in further and Rafael penetrating his throat with Sonny’s dick, there’s no way Sonny can last any longer. He’s been wanting that high since he saw Mike slide into Rafael, like he had done so many times, like he will do again, and like Sonny will for sure do for them. After all, they always return home to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny comes with the thought on his mind, arching off the couch while his throat wraps around a hoarse yell. Rafael pumps out as much as he can with both fist and mouth, and Mike wiggles against the spasms as he pulls out slowly. Mike is the first to move up, nuzzling Sonny’s cheek with the tip of his nose; Sonny despises kisses after oral until they clean their mouths, but soft nudges are always accepted. Rafael gives an audible swallow and wipes any leftover semen off his lips, a single swipe of his thumb and a quick lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question,” Sonny sighs, wrapping an arm around Mike and holding the other out for Rafael to fall into, “yes. I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael grins and runs a hand through his hair, scuffing the highest point of the coif. He winks when Sonny swats his hand away to the tune of Mike’s laughter, stifled in his shoulder. “That’s revenge for messing up my hair,” Rafael says with a dramatic plop against the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you going somewhere?” Mike wonders, tilting his head as he leans across Sonny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael shrugs. “Maybe I was. But now, you’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny side-eyes him and leans into Mike. “Fine. Then I guess you’ll never know what we’re doing later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Rafael leans away from him just as Sonny throws his other arm and his leg over Mike, who smiles and burrows further into his neck, “is that so? Well, if you two are busy, I shouldn’t disturb you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Sonny gives him a teasing wave. “But when you want kisses, only one mouth will be clean, and it won’t be that bear you’re coddling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny and Mike share a look, then Mike sighs and separates them. That was a fair point, if a bit convenient that it was used then. “Fine,” Sonny sighs, poking Mike’s ass with his foot when he stands, “have at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike looks over at him with a sly wink as Rafael takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom. “If we’re not out in five minutes, just assume we’re making out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny laughs when Rafael squawks, a bit too red in the face, and pushes a giggling Mike—“We need to make sure we’re clean!”—into the bathroom. There really is no better pair for Sonny than those two. It still feels like a dream to have them in his life, always willing to pour unconditional love for him and always happy to share it with him. Whether they voice it to him or layer their words in actions, kisses down his spine and his neck and over his shoulders, he accepts all of it with the same adoration with their names embroidered on the front.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"oso" in Spanish is "bear" please talk to me about Mike Dodds being a black bear SPECIFICALLY A SUN BEAR because he absolutely is thank you Perpetual Motion for helping us get to this point</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>